The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
In general, flooring tiles and other interlocking tiles comprise a first side with routed edges that are used to interlock adjacent tiles by holding the adjacent tile against the other tile at a slight angle and then pushing the adjacent tile to lock the two tiles together. This solution can prevent quick removal of a single piece of the interlocked tiles due to the nature of each tile being interlocked with neighboring tiles.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for linkable tiles having improved mechanisms for linking adjacent tiles.